


in the closet

by daddykai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lu Han, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddykai/pseuds/daddykai
Summary: Showering together seemed like a great idea, right until Jongin got a peek of something he wasn't supposed to see.





	in the closet

"Can you take my back?"

"Sure," Jongin replied, smearing some extra soap in his hand, as Luhan turned around. Jongin quickly let his hands run over Luhan's back, gently massaging the skin without even realizing. Having Luhan moan lowly in return.

Jongin smirked. "You like that, huh?"

Luhan nodded with a light hum, seeming pretty dazed. "You're good."

Jongin grinned, continuing what he had been doing, not being affected by the pretty one's moans whatsoever, but he had to admit he liked the sound of it.

Unintentionally, he let his eyes, wander around Luhan's back, thinking he looked just as perfect as he sounded. Regretting he didn't stop his admiration there, his eyes went lower for the first time to finally see the naked ass of the other properly, when it wasn't covered with pants. He licked his lips at the sight, his movements coming to a sudden stop.

"You okay?" Luhan questioned.

Jongin's jaw fell agape. "Uh, y-yeah..." he tried forcing his gaze upwards, only to find himself failing.

He knew he was gay, though he hadn't told anyone, but that wasn't the only thing he had kept to himself. Luhan was his ideal type. He was pretty, sweet, and a little on the dense side, which only made him more adorable. Apparently, he had a great body too.

As much as he didn't want it to happen, Jongin felt blood rush south by the sight. "Well, I think I'm done," he said, trying to keep his voice casual and natural. Swiftly turning to leave the shower cabin.

Luhan frowned, and looked in Jongin's direction, just seeing him wrap a towel around his waist before going out. "Jongin?" Luhan called out confused, but too late. The blonde sighed, before he finished up and stepped out the shower, quickly drying himself off and putting on the briefs he had brought along, wondering why Jongin hadn't grabbed his boxers. He picked them up and left the bathroom. "Jongin?"

More confused getting no reply from the other, Luhan walked towards Jongin's room.

"Lu..."

_Was that a groan?_

Luhan shook his head in disbelief before he knocked the door to be met with silence. Finding it locked when he tried pulling the door knob. "Jongin, open the door."

He heard some light noises from the other side, before Jongin spoke in a raspy voice. "J-Just give me a minute."

Luhan eyed the door with a raised eyebrow. "Jongin, now. You got nothing I haven't seen before," he said, joking lightly, but silently thinking to himself the younger male was acting weird.

"Jongin," Luhan repeated, slightly upset he was getting ignored.

When hearing another groan from the other side, Luhan tilted his head to the side, thinking for a moment before his pretty eyes widened with the realization of what was happening. "Are you masturbating?"

"Hyung, just go away," Jongin pleaded, that alone answering Luhan's question.

Luhan's eyes got bigger hearing that. He blushed madly before turning on his heel to go hide in his room, dropping Jongin's underwear outside the younger's room.

About an half hour passed before Luhan dared coming out again. He had to make sure the younger was done before stepping out, suspecting Jongin wasn't gonna come to him after that incident, at least not any time soon. He, himself, wasn't sure what to say either, but he didn't want them to feel awkward.

Luhan went to Jongin's door, seeing the underwear had been removed, so at least he had been out.

"J-Jongin..." he spoke, as he quietly knocked the door. When getting no reply, he tried opening it, pleased to have it go up this time. He nervously looked in the room, spotting Jongin in his bed, playing with his phone.

The younger nothing more than giving him a quick glance before his attention returned to the screen. Seeming disinterested in whichever Luhan had to say. Didn't keep the pretty boy from moving near the bed, though not sitting down on the empty spot beside Jongin.

"Lets just pretend it didn't happen," Jongin quickly said out, still not looking at him.

Luhan nervously rubbed his neck. "I don't want things to be weird between us," he said, surprising even himself with how calm he sounded. The exact opposite of how he was feeling inside.

Jongin placed his phone on the nightstand and sat up, trying to face Luhan but averted his eyes seeing the older's pretty face. "Easy for you to say."

"Maybe so, but I'm sure you want the same thing."

The only thing that went through Jongin's head, was he doubted Luhan had the desire to fuck himself, they definitely didn't want the same thing, but he nodded nonetheless. He didn't want them to be awkward either.

Luhan smiled and sat down beside Jongin, the younger moving a little away to make room for him. "It's not that bad," he hesitated for a moment, glancing towards Jongin who was mindlessly eyeing the floor. "I tried something like it," he admitted after a few seconds, a light pink forming on his round cheeks by the memory. Glad to see Jongin look at him now, not directly though, but it was something.

"Really?"

"Yeah... he just walked in, so consider yourself lucky," he grimaced.

Jongin smiled a little, actually feeling somewhat better after that confession. That was until the image of Luhan touching himself came. That working up an erection about as fast as the sight of Luhan's naked, wet ass had.

Luhan looked at him worried, when he noticed him move uncomfortably. "Something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, are we done now?" he asked, voice coming out more unnatural than intended.

From the look Luhan as giving him, even the more dense male could tell something was off. Once his pretty brown eyes lowered a little to see what Jongin had adjusted to try and hide, a breathy gasp left his lips. "Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry," he said, not sounding all too sincere with it. "But I can't control my hormones."

"Oh, god," Luhan mumbled as he stood up, heading towards the door, until one question appeared in his mind. Turning around to find himself blushing when the first thing that seemed to attract his eyes, was Jongin's very evident bulge. "Why, uh..." he motioned awkwardly towards Jongin's crotch.

As awkward it was to ask, he did wonder what had him in such a state... twice. Without anything really happening to cause it.

"Isn't that kinda obvious?" Jongin responded with a question. Not nearly as bothered with Luhan's presence this time around.

"Y-Yeah, but girls w-wasn't even a topic," he mumbled, eyes lowering from Jongin overall now, out of embarrassment. Slowly starting to regret he asked, just feeling all the more silly and nosy saying that.

"Girls really ain't doing it for me," Jongin answered a little too honestly, eyes widening as he realized. Much like the prettier male, regretting it all the more when Luhan looked at him in shock.

"Are you... gay?"

Jongin gave a weak smile as he nodded quietly, finally coming clean to someone, but he was sure Luhan was gonna get mad.

Not because he expected him to have anything against his sexuality, if he remembered it correctly, Luhan even had a gay family member. He had reason to get mad about them showering together and Jongin keeping that little piece of information all to himself. He kinda had been taking advantage of him in a way, at least that's what it felt like.

But the scolding never came. Jongin only saw a gaping Luhan, seemingly not knowing what to say. In the end, just leaving the room. Jongin couldn't help getting the feeling of rejection, even if Luhan didn't know all of it yet.

루한 루한

Jongin appreciated their third roommate returning shortly after that, he really didn't want to talk to Luhan again. He just hoped Luhan wouldn't tell him what happened, he wasn't ready for that to come out yet.

It took some time before the two became alone again, but they hadn't felt nearly as awkward during the time up to that as Jongin had feared. At least Jongin hadn't, when Luhan had given him a shy smile with a light blush upon seeing him later that same day, he felt at ease. The smaller male was the one who needed some time. Probably realizing he was the one who made his friend erect.

Jongin sat in the living room, watching some random action film, when Luhan walked in. Their eyes meeting for a brief moment before Jongin looked at the screen again.

"Wanna take a s-shower?"

Jongin jumped, not having noticed Luhan stood behind the couch he was sitting on. Jongin looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Luhan smiled shyly. "You heard me," he said, before hesitantly leaning down to peck Jongin's cheek.

The pretty blonde deciding to take Jongin widening his eyes at him in surprise as a good thing. "I thought you weren't into guys."

The smile on Luhan's lips remained, as he moved to sit next to Jongin, Jongin's eyes not leaving him for a second. "I thought so too, guess I just went with that because it was the norm," he paused, eyes looking at his lap rather than Jongin, debating whether he should say what else was on his mind. "But I often wondered how it would be like to... you know," he blushed.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel in the wrong or something," he said, turning his pretty head to face Jongin. Now that the most awkward part was over with, and Jongin still seemed friendly, he felt a bit more confident with it. "I just didn't know how to react to it," he added.

Jongin grinned, not expecting to hear that from the older. "It's okay," he assured him, he knew Luhan didn't mean to do so, so he had never really been mad at him. "I never was mad at you."

Luhan smiled warmly, causing an unfamiliar feeling to form in Jongin's stomach. Finding him so much prettier when he gave  _him_  such a smile. "I'm glad," Luhan said.

Jongin mirrored the smaller's expression, letting a finger brush over Luhan's cheek, before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on his full lips, their lips barely touching before he pulled away again, afraid he crossed some kind of line. Luhan took one of Jongin's hands in his own, only holding it loosely, before doing the same.

Staying longer than Jongin did, their lips moving slightly against each other, before he ended it the same way Jongin did.

Judging from both actions and how Luhan was looking at him, Jongin knew if he were to see if he could ever get anywhere with Luhan, now would be the time.

There was some nervousness as he let his hands to Luhan's slim waist, more out of fear for rejection than anything, gently pulling Luhan closer as he tried kissing him again. This time, nibbling on his bottom lip, in hopes of getting access. Luhan opened and let Jongin's tongue in, moaning when it rubbed against his own in such a pleasant way.

"What's wrong?" Luhan asked, panting lightly with disappointment, when Jongin broke the kiss not long after he had started sucking on his tongue. Jongin's hands never really leaving his waist.

As soon as Jongin started talking, Luhan's eyes unintentionally went to his lips. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jongin asked, kinda feeling like he had forced Luhan into this, though that was far from the truth. When it came down to it, Luhan was the one who started it.

"Yeah..." Luhan mumbled, his gaze going down in embarrassment. Quick to look up again with a darker blush, when all his eyes was met with was Jongin's crotch. "Not just this though, I-I wanna go all the way..." he whispered, pecking Jongin's lips when they seemed too tempting. Jongin's lips felt so much better against his than he had ever dared imagine. "If you want to."

Kissing Luhan deeply seemed to be the younger's answer, his attraction towards Luhan only growing with what the blonde was letting him do. Luhan moaning prettily by the sensation.

"W-What?" Luhan asked in a tone that sounded awfully much like a whine, when Jongin pulled away again. Feeling more like he was teasing him at this point, it certainly would be in the younger's nature.

Jongin stood up and grabbed Luhan's thin wrist to pull him up with him, smirking upon seeing Luhan's reaction to it. Ideas of how Luhan was in bed, slowly starting to form.

"Room," he panted, "don't want any visitors," he said, referring to their other roommate.

As he said it, he leaned forward to kiss and suck on the skin right below Luhan's ear. Pleased to have Luhan moan in return, the tone of it making him think that was one of Luhan's weak spots. The smaller boy's eyes fluttered slightly before he pressed himself closer to Jongin, excited to feel Jongin's semi-erect penis.

"O-Okay," Luhan breathed, less subtly trying to grind against the younger.

Jongin quickly pulled away, and looked Luhan down with a smile. Normally he would call him beautiful or pretty, but when seeing the little tent in his pants and have him look at him with  _those_  eyes, an all different word came to mind. He liked seeing how Luhan was when he got intimate, for so many different reasons.

Still with a loose hold on Luhan's wrist, he pulled him towards his room. Keeping their bodies close, while he swiftly nudged the pretty male inside, closing and locking the door behind them, before kissing Luhan again, this one being more on the needier side for both of them. The sweet moan Luhan let out, having a greater impact on Jongin's lower region.

He had thought about this many times, more than the average horny teen would, but he never thought the day would come where he was allowed to touch the other. His privates on top of that. Right now, there was nothing he would rather do than be fully seated inside Luhan's sweet ass.

Luhan's pretty physical features definitely made to attract guys.

Growing impatient, Luhan delicate hands moved to pull Jongin's shirt off. Obviously, he had seen him naked before - even his junk -, but this felt different, seeing him with a different pair of eyes. How he was looking at the other's fit torso undoubtedly showing how he liked it.

Jongin smirked confidently. "You like it?" he teased, running a hand down his chest, stopping it right above his crotch, with the other hand resting on Luhan's lower back to keep the boy close.

Getting caught staring was a little embarrassing for Luhan, but he played unaffected. Nodding with a light hum and a pretty, shy smile.

Jongin grinned, inching closer to Luhan, pulling his shirt off too, before letting his arms around his naked waist, opting to suck on his neck. Going for the same spot as earlier, knowing it would earn him some moans from Luhan.

Luhan's breath hitched, when he felt eager hands work on his belt, a low chuckle leaving his lips by the younger's eagerness, even if he wasn't much better. But once he found his pants and underwear pooling by his ankles, he was just glad his erection wasn't being restrained anymore.

Not even bothering to hide what he truly wanted, Jongin let a hand to Luhan's bottom and kneaded the soft buttcheeks. Luhan smiled, seeming almost childlike, before he shyly stepped out of his pants and underwear, removing Jongin's hand from his butt to lead him towards the younger's own bed.

He nervously sat down, looking up at the tanned one. From that position, he seemed so much more manly, and he didn't only think that because Jongin's hard cock was right in front his face. Only held back by his pants.

Jongin smirked, leaning down to give his lips a light peck, before pushing him to his back and joining him on the bouncy surface. Kissing him gently as he felt Luhan's small hands shamelessly go to his crotch, slowly after having his belt come undone, positive Luhan was purposely brushing his fingers against his cock.

Didn't take long before his pants was tugged down, Jongin helping him get them all the way off, followed by his boxers shortly after. As Jongin was busy getting his clothing all the way off, Luhan took his sweet time admiring his hardened manhood.

He knew he was big, and he had always secretly enjoyed that. It looked good from a distance, but the thought of that monster inside of him, scared him a little.

Jongin just caught the worry on Luhan's face as he looked up, frowning slightly because he didn't like to see that look on Luhan. "We don't have to do it, if you aren't ready," he smiled, caressing Luhan's cheek with his thumb. Admiring Luhan's undeniable beauty.

Luhan shook his head. "N-No, I wanna do this," he assured, weakly pulling Jongin on top of him to kiss him, not giving the younger much of a chance to respond the kiss before Luhan broke it, glancing nervously up at the tanned man.

"Okay, just tell me if you want me to stop."

"Won't happen," he heard Luhan's pretty voice say exactly what he wanted to hear.

Jongin smiled pleased with this, pecking his lips swiftly, before letting three digits up to the older's lips. Luhan let them in, and began sucking on them, definitely giving Jongin masturbating-material for later. The pretty blonde admittedly putting more effort into it for this reason solely.

When both thought they were coated nicely, Jongin pulled his fingers out, briefly considering to put another part of him in Luhan's too inviting mouth. Instead, he opted to lead his digits to the boy's entrance, slowly pushing the first one in. Causing a pained whimper to leave Luhan's full lips by the intrusion.

Hearing that had Jongin hesitate, already feeling a little guilty for doing this.

"I want this," Luhan assured when he noticed, kissing him again. Jongin smiled weakly in return, and kissed him back, slowly moving the finger inside the other. Butterflies coming when he heard Luhan moan, not fake to make him go on, this was the real deal undoubtedly. Just as he thought he couldn't desire him more, Luhan proved him wrong, without really doing anything but moan.

Jongin tried adding a second finger, getting somewhat the same reaction and guilt, but at least he got used to that faster, the boy having learned to relax his muscles better and not clench. Didn't take long after that before all three digits were in, and Luhan was nicely stretched, ready for something bigger.

The younger male pulled his fingers out and was about to spit in his hand, so his erection could get some kind of lube at least, but Luhan stopped him. "Let me," he breathed, adjusting so his face was inches from Jongin's hard shaft, the Korean sitting on his calves.

He gave it a testing lick, looking up to see Jongin look down at him with lustful eyes, a small groan coming from him when he felt that wet tongue on his manhood.

They kept eye contact as Luhan let his warm fingers around the base, and carefully took the head in, when getting another approving groan from Jongin, he got the courage to do what he originally intended to do. Letting in what of Jongin's organ that could fit, much like Jongin had pictured him doing earlier, he covered it with his saliva. Only taking it out again to lick base and what else that didn't seem slick enough.

Luhan pulled away to lay down on his back, spreading his legs for Jongin to get in between anew. Jongin hesitantly moved on top of him, but after seeing the twitching hole on the other, he didn't have much of a problem pushing the head in after all. Luhan whimpered feeling him go in, moving his pelvic in a lame attempt to get more in.

"More," he breathed, clinging onto Jongin's torso, as he clenched his hole around what part of Jongin's manhood there was in. Jongin groaned by the pressure, before he slowly began pushing the rest of his length in the Chinese's tight heat.

It did hurt a bit, but not wanting Jongin to question whether they should do this or not, he connected their lips.

The kiss was meant to be a mindless distraction, but it quickly turned rather heated, tongues getting involved before they had to break for air, both panting heavily. As Jongin's eyes ran over Luhan's attractive features, he still had a hard time believing this was actually happening.

"M-Move," Luhan's voice broke his thoughts, taking him a few extra seconds to register what the older actually wanted, before he sat up a slow pace, admiring how Luhan's face would contort in pleasure, every time a moan came out.

It was first when Jongin's name with such ease rolled of his tongue, Jongin decided to speed up, dying to hear more of it.

The younger groaned when he felt Luhan's blunt nails dig into the flesh on his back, as a moan with more volume came out, followed by a curse. Words like that coming from the delicate boy sounding so foreign, but kinda sexy in the given situation.

"Do t-that again," Luhan stuttered, desperately clenching his hole around Jongin's cock like it would help his request be fulfilled.

Jongin grinned, feeling stupidly proud of himself for finding the other's sweet spot. When he started aiming for it, all of Luhan's  _'yes'_ s indicated he was definitely hitting it. The room was quickly filled with Luhan's moans and cries for more, mixing so well with Jongin's groans. The bed creaking with almost every thrust and the dirty, yet erotic, sound of their skin connecting, making them both more aroused.

The Korean knew Luhan was close to his release, when he frantically started pumping his own neglected penis, coming shortly after, dirtying himself and Jongin in the process. Jongin unable to hold it in much longer, due to the warmth squeezing his manhood and getting a glimpse of Luhan touching himself.

It all ending with the younger emptying himself in the pretty one with one last groan of Luhan's name. Luhan kept moaning as Jongin rode out his orgasm, whimpering slightly when he pulled out to lay by his side.

A blush appeared on Luhan's perfect face when he felt Jongin's cum seep out his hole, working as a nice reminder of what they just did. To hide it, he cuddled up with Jongin and placed his head on the younger's solid chest.

Thankfully for him, Jongin was too distracted with his own orgasm to notice, and just let his arms around Luhan, liking how Luhan's warm body felt against his.

Luhan's actions telling him, this may not be the last time he let him do this.


End file.
